


Sinestro’s Return

by webhead3019



Category: Green Lantern: First Flight (2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: This is the official sequel to Green Lantern: First Flight.





	1. Chapter 1

When Sinestro was arrested for acts of treason and terror against Oa, word broke out of his display of power. Now countless sympathizers are being assembled by the insidious and unstable sorceress known as Lyssa Drak, who recently made the rounds after she stole the sacred Book of Oa from the Guardians’ clutches. Lyssa plots to break Sinestro out of prison and conjure a spell that will create an entire Corps in his likeness, each with the ability to harness yellow energy. Yellow is a fundamental weakness to a Lantern’s ring and it took all of Jordan’s willpower just to stop one such Yellow Lantern. If Lyssa’s plan proves successful, the Sinestro Corps will become the most powerful collective of beings in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Under Construction . . .


End file.
